


Book Dominos and Broken Noses

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Book Dominos, Broken Bones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ice pack, Stairs, Tissues, Whump, accidental injury of a coworker, clint barton definitely has tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Boredom during quarantine leads to an unfortunate incident.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	Book Dominos and Broken Noses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing more often so here's this drabble I whipped up for ya.

So there he was, unconscious on the stairs, bleeding profusely. Books made a trail from the top of the stairs all the way to the bottom. Steve’s mouth formed a thin line as he reached down and tapped an unconscious Tony Stark on the face. Tony let out a grumble and opened his eyes a sliver. 

Steve sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone's quarantine boredom would cause injury to a member of the team. “Tony, can you hear me?”

The engineer hissed out something along the lines of “yeah”, and sat up, leaning against the wall. Blood poured out of his nose and Tony winced, bringing a hand to his face.  _ Clack. Clack. Clack.  _ The books that were neatly lined up in a domino format, unbeknownst to the soldier and engineer, began to knock into each other, starting above them. 

“Here, I'll go get you some tissues and an ice pack,” Steve said, starting to stand up.

“No, that's fi-” Tony started, but was cut off by a sound.

_ Thud. Thud. Thud.  _ Steve looked up at the sound but it was too late as a large dictionary came down and hit Tony directly on his already injured head. Steve cringed as Tony let out a groan of pain. Steve took the dictionary and flung it away from them. 

“Why did it-” came a voice. Tony's head snapped up and he glared at the man standing above them. He was holding a cell phone, no doubt filming a video for TikTok

“BARTON!” Tony roared. Muffled curses came from Clint as he forgot all about filming his Tiktok, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and scrambled up the stairs, desperate to avoid Tony’s anger. 


End file.
